A cry in the Shadows
by Jades Arrow
Summary: Kori Mathews is the new intern for the WWE. She has secrets that noone could ever guess.When the secrets come out will she still be accepted by everyone?Can a certain wrestler help her find her heart and mend it's broken pieces?John and OC
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Kori Mathews is an average 19 year old girl with a lot of secrets lingering on her shoulders.She goes to school majoring in business and lands an internship with the WWE. Will the people who let her into the family help her to open up, or is it to late to turn everything around?**

**I do not own the WWE characters Just the ones you don't recognize, and the story itself.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kori walked down the long hallway looking for the office of Mr.Mcmahon, When she found the door she was looking for she knocked and waited patiently to be let in. She patted down her long blonde curly hair and checked her make up real quick to make sure her eye make up didn't tame her bright blue eyes before she was asked in.

"Come in !"

Kori openned the office door to see a man behind a desk talking into a phone and motioning for her to come in and have a seat.

She looked around at all the pictures on the wall as she sat down.

"That's right Teddy tonight on Raw we'll announce the alliance with Smackdown. One show for all wrestlers. Okay, I'll see ya there tonight." Vince hung up the phone, and pulled out some papers. "You must be Kori Mathews."

"Yes sir. I wanted to thank you for this opportunity, and let you know I wont let you down."

"Well looking at all the things your teachers had to say about you, and all your recommendations I have no doubts that you'll stay on top of things.

Kori smiled as she shook her new boss's hand. "Thank you sir."

"Please call me Vince. I'm not the hard ass you see on television. Come on, and let me show you around."

She nodded then followed him around the arena. He showed her the different exits, and locker rooms. After the grand tour he took her to catering to introduce her to some of the superstars.

"Listen up people!"

All commotion seemed to stop as everyone gave Vince their undivided attention.

"I would like to introduce our new intern Kori Mathews. I expect you all to show her some respect, and answer any questions she may have." Vince turned to Kori " I'll let you get to know some of your fellow employees. Come back to my office in a bit, and I'll give you some tasks."

Kori nodded then shook his hand once more before he left.

Someone waved her over to a table connecting with several others, and many people sitting around them. She sat down in an empty chair someone was holding out for her.

" My names Shawn Michaels. Welcome to the family." He pushed her chair in a bit as she sat down.

"Thank you."

"Hi I'm Hunter A.K.A. Triple H. You also have Trish, John, Dave, Randy, Chris Masters, Chris Benoilt, Bobby Lashley, Rey Mysterio, Torrie, Ashley, Amy a.k.a Lita, and Adam, also known as Edge."

Kori smiled at everyone at the table.

"So how do you think you'll like it here?" Trish asked.

"It's definitely different, but I think I'll like it."

Rey handed her a bottle of water "Is this your first internship?"

Kori nodded "Internships usually start your second year."

" So how old are you then?" Randy asked.

"I'm 19."

Randy smirked a little " I'm not the youngest anymore, and Trish can finally say she's not the shortest. What are you 5'2 maybe."

Kori smiled, being picked on about her height was something she always had to hear ,of course she knew they were just kidding. "I'm 5 ft tall, but you were close."

" We got a new baby in the family." Trish said smiling.

Kori laughed along with the others, and talked for a while till she headed back to Vince's office.

She knocked before letting herself in.

"Ah there you are. I have a couple schedules I need worked out, and some shows that need to be canceled. Everything you need will be in the folder. If you need anything my numbers are on a card inside also. Call me anytime day or night."

Kori nodded looking over some of the papers.

"Well Kori I guess we'll see you tomorrow bright and early."

Kori grabbed her bag, and walked to her car.

She drove home and entered her apartment laying her keys on the table. She knew Chad was home early since his car was in the parking lot of the building.

She kicked off her shoes when she heard the television in the livingroom blasting and placed her bag on a chair walking into where the noise was.

"Hey baby, your home kinda late."Chad said as she sat by him. He gave her a little kiss on the cheek, and turned the sound down a notch.Chad was around 6 ft tall and could bench press 180 pounds he was definitely built being the quarterback of their school team. "How come your so late."

Kori tucked her feet underneather her and looked at her hands " I got asked to be an intern for the WWE today and I accepted."

Chad turned off the T.V. " So what does this mean?"

"Well I'll get to be around a lot of superstars and get a head jump into the way the business goes."

"I mean traveling Kori, I mean us !"

Kori flinched a little when he yelled at her " I'll have to travel some probably, but this is a good chance for me. It pays good, and I'm learning stuff first hand."

"I should've known!" He yelled throwing the remote onto the coffee table, and getting up. Kori followed him.

"This wont change anything with us."

Chad turned around sharply grabbing her arms and backing her into a wall. "Your just gonna whore around, and expect me to not do anything about it aren't you ! " He slammed her into the wall a couple times shaking her while doing so. She could feel the circulation in her arms being cut off by his tightened grip.

"Please chad don't do this." She asked as he slammed her one last time into the wall.

"Don't do what?" He threw her down to the floor causing her side to hit the table, as she cried out in pain she put her hand out instinctively to brase her fall. She felt something crack as she hit the floor.

"Just remember Kor, your mine, and what happens between us stays between us." With that chad grabbed his keys and walked out the door.

Kori laid crouched on the floor a minute before getting up, and walking to her bathroom. She held he arm to her chest, and looking in the mirror as the tears flowed from her eyes she saw what her life had become.


	2. Chapter 2

Kori made it to the arena with a half hour to spare and decided to grab something to drink from catering before heading to Vince's office. She noticed a lot of the superstars in there from the other day, but tried to get in and out without being seen.

"Hey Kori, come over and join us for breakfast." Shawn yelled waving her over.

Kori nodded and grabbed her water with her good hand and headed over to the table to sit by Ashley and Trish.

Trish noticed she didn't move her left hand much " Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"Well your not really moving your left arm, and I thought maybe you were hurt or something."

"Oh, no. I'm a klutz, I slipped down the stairs at my apartment this morning and tried to catch myself."

John came over and took her arm to look at it. Her wrist was so swollen and black, and blue that it hurt to even touch it, let alone move it. " Let someone take you to the trainers to have a look at it."

Kori pulled her arm from his hand and grabbed her bag " Thanks but it'll be okay. I'll go to the hospital later if it gets worse."

"You really should get it checked, before it gets hurt worse." Hunter tried to reason with her.

Kori looked at her watch " I better go check in with Vince, maybe later. It doesn't hurt. Infact it looks worse than it really is." She walked out of catering before anything else was said.

Hunter watched her go " I'll talk to Vince in a bit. He'll have her get it checked."

Later that day Kori was biting through the pain she felt in her arm, but just barely. She was sitting in a room by herself copying schedules, but the pain was getting worse, and she was fighting back the tears threatening to spill.

Vince came in, and cleared his throat. " Let's take a walk for a bit."

Kori put her pen down, and followed Vince out of the room, and down the hall a ways until she relized where they were when he led her into the trainers office.

"We just wanna make sure your wrist is okay."

Kori sat down on the table as the examiner looked at her wrist. " Well I don't think it's broke. You should get e-rays done though, because it could be fractured or just badely bruised."

Vince nodded " Thank you Kim."

Vince led Kori down to the locker rooms, and openned a door. " I need someone to escort Kori to the hospital please."

John stood up " Well we're done for the day so I'll take her."

"We'll come to ." Amy said as Adam and Dave agreed. "We can get something to eat afterwards."

Kori knew she couldn't say no so she just nodded her head and followed them to John's SUV.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well Miss. Mathews the cast will have to stay on for 6 weeks, and then everything should be okay. Here something for the pain."

Kori took the perscription " Thank you Doctor."

He disscharged her, and she walked out to the lobby to join the others.

They stood up when they saw her coming " Well?" Amy asked.

"Just a small fracture. I'll be good as new in 6 weeks."

"Come on. We'll take you home." Adam said.

"Oh that's okay. I can call a ride."

Dave put his arm around her shoulder causing her to flinch a little from the bruises on her back and along her shoulders, but noone seemed to notice. " Girl will you just go with the flow."

Kori smiled a little as they led her out of the hospital.

She was fine till they started down her road, and she saw Chad waiting on the steps of her building.

"You can stop here."

"Well where do you live?" John asked.

Kori pointed to the building in front of them, and when John pulled up She thanked them for the ride, then exited the vehicle. John put his window down when he saw a guy get up to greet her.

Chad got up to meet her, and gave her the flowers he brought her. "Kori I'm so sorry about last night. I didn't mean to hurt you."

Kori sighed a little as she looked down at the flowers, then back up at Chad. She knew they could hear their conversation a little bit, but she was just so tired from the pain medication the hospital gave her she really didn't care.

"You never mean to hurt me, you just do."

He leaned down and kissed her on the lips " I love you, and I'm sorry."

Kori just nodded. She waved to the guys to let them know she was okay, and then walked inside with Chad.

Later that evening Kori was sitting on her bathroom floor with her arms wrapped around herself as she cried. In all her life she never imagined Chad would hurt her this badly. How could someone hurt, and torture the one they supposedly loved. Force them to do things noone should have to do against their will, and make a person feel so unsafe in their own home. She cried as the bangging on the bathroom door started again.

"Please just go away ! Please !"

"Please." She whispered to herself as she prayed for this all to end. " Someone help me."

The bangging continued.


	3. Chapter 3

Chad left that night around 1 in the morning giving Kori time to place the chain on the door and at least time to get a few hours of sleep before she had to get up in the morning for work.

(BEEP BEEP)

Kori rolled over and shut her alarm off before she laid on her back to stare at her ceiling. She could barely move from the ordeal that happened last night. Either way she got up and went to shower before she became late. She winced as the water hit the fresh bruises on her back and thighs. All she could think of was the broken relationship that use to be so strong.When did things change so drastically?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kori walked down the hallway on her way to the little office Vince assigned her to not really watching where she was going, and bumpped into Ashley, and Trish.

"Oh I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going."

"It's okay Kori. We were looking for you anyways." Ashley said.

Kori tucked her hair behind her ear "Me? How come?"

Trish grabbed her arm and led her down to the gym " We want ya to hang with the family. Your one of us now."

Kori walked with the girls down to where everyone was training and sat down on the mats with everyone as they stretched.Since the announcement of combinning the shows was announced on Raw the other night everyone was working together now instead of separately.

Torrie was stretching her hamstrings "So Kori do you have a boyfriend?"

"Yeah, his name is Chad. We've been together for 3 years now."

Lita sat down beside her " Thats so cute."

Kori just shrugged.

"Is Kori in here !" A stage hand yelled.

John raised his hand "Yo! She here !"

The stage hand walked over with a dozen roses and handed them to Kori " These were just dropped off for you."

"Thanks." Kori accepted the flowers and read the card as everyone watched her interested.

"_Hey Baby G,_

_I'm sorry about last night. I don't know why I act like that._

_I love you._

_Chad_ "

Kori put the note back into the envelope and excused herself. On her way out the door she tossed the flowers into the garbage can.

"I wonder why she did that." Dave said while they all stood there.

Torrie ran over and pulled them out, taking the card out, and reading it out loud to the others who joined her.

"Hey baby G, I'm sorry about last night. I don't know why I act like that. I love you, Chad."

"Thats a weird love letter." Trish said.

Torrie shrugged expecting better, replaced the flowers back into the garbage and everyone went back to stretching, and practicing.

Kori was walking to her car that evening when John, Dave, and Randy caught up with her.

"Hey we were wondering if you wanted to hang out with us tonight and get a bite to eat. Come on little sista." Randy said putting his arm around her back.

"Ouch." She said pushing him away.

Randy grabbed her arms " Are you okay?"

Kori nodded " Yeah. Just a little sore."

John looked at Dave, and shrugged. "So are you gonna come?" He asked.

"I would but I have to meet Chad back at school."

Dave took her bag and led her over to the SUV " Well we'll take you. After all Your a WWE sister now."

Kori didn't disagree, she just got into the car, and let them take her to the college.

They walked up the stairs to the bleachers as the football team was just ending practice. A couple of the players ran to the gates stopping at the rails of the bleachers when they saw Kori.

"Hi Kevin, Carter. How are you?" She greeted.

Kevin picked a daisy from the stands and handed it to her. " Hey gorgeous, when you gonna dump Chad, and Date me."

"In your Dreams Kev."

The boys laughed and ran off to the locker rooms.

"I'll be back in a minute." She said as she climbed over the bars and walked out to Chad on the field.

Chad removed his helmet "Who are they?"

Kori looked at the bleachers " Those are just a couple of guys from work."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you think he's saying to her?" Dave asked as he saw Chad getting into Kori's face.

""I don't know but he seems like a prick." John said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why did you bring them here !" Chad yelled.

"Because they're my friends." Kori shook her head " Will you at least come and meet them?"

Chad scoffed but followed her over.

"Guys I'd like you to meet Chad, my boyfriend. Chad this is John Cena, Randy Orton, and Dave Batista."

Chad scoffed " Come on Kori I'll take you home."

Kori could tell he was mad from the way his voice sounded. "I'm sorry guys. I'll just see you all tomorrow."

John looked at Chad, then Kori " Are you sure?"

Kori nodded then walked off with Chad.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trish and Torrie sat in thier hotel room going over their scripts for Smackdown tomorrow night when there was a knock on their door.

Trish went over and answered the door to find Kori on the other side with a black eye and tears streaming down her face.

"Oh my god, Kori what happened?" Trish led her into the room, and let her sit down in the arm chair as Torrie kneeled infront of her.

Kori sniffled a little and wipped her eyes a bit "I can't do this anymore... Chad is a terrible person."

Torrie couldn't believe it " Chad hit you?"

Kori nodded.

Trish was astonished "Has he done this before?"

Kori stood up, turned around and lifted her shirt a bit to show the bruises on her lower back and then turned back around to show the ones on her stomach.

Torrie stood and took Kori's hand as she put her shirt back down "You don't have to show us anymore. You need to tell someone, and have him arrested."

Kori shook her head " No. I can't."

"Okay." Trish said going over to the phone. "I'm gonna call room service and have a cot brought up for you. Your gonna stay here tonight."

Kori nodded. " Can we keep this between us right now? I'm not ready for the world to know yet."

Trish nodded "OKay. Have you ever told anyone about this before?"

Kori shook her head.

When room service brought up the extra cot, and bedding the girls helpped Kori get settled, and then they went to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's note: I want to thank everyone for reading and for reviewing. keep it up!lol.**_

The next morning Kori rode with Trish, and Torrie to the arena. They stopped by Kori's apartment to grab her bag, and purse grateful that Chad already left for school, then headed to their destination. Noone said a word yet that morning, and as Trish watched Kori stare absentmindedly out her window through the rearview mirror her inner voice was telling her that Kori needed more help than just her and Torrie, she needed out and away from Chad. They parked the car next to Kori, and Torrie turned around to look at her strangely.

"It looks like your already here." Torrie giggled a little at her own joke.

Kori opened her door to get out " John, Randy, and Dave took me to the college yesterday to meet up with Chad. They said they wanted to meet him, and then Chad drove me home."

"How did you get to the hotel ?" Trish asked as she walked around the car to stand beside Torrie, and Kori.

" Cab." Kori walked away leaving the girls in the parking lot till they ran to catch up with her. When they entered the building they went their separate ways. Kori to check in with Vince, and Trish, and Torrie heading off to catering.

Kori checked to make sure the black eye was covered enough to be barely visible and then she knocked on Vince's office door while putting her compact back into her purse.

"Come in !"

Kori entered to see Vince looking at a calender, and knew she was in for a rough morning.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trish, and Torrie each grabbed a muffin, and some coffee before sitting down with Hunter, Shawn, and Carlito.

"What's up girls?" CArlito asked moving his foot from a chair so Trish could sit.

Hunter smirked as they sat down " You both look like hell."

Torrie took a drink of her coffee. "We didn't sleep well last night."

"How come?" Shawn asked.

Torrie went to say something but Trish cut her off " Just had some things to think about. You know.. girl stuff."

The guys left it at that. Soon John, and Dave joined them.

"What's up guys, and girls?" John said turning his chair backwards and sitting by Hunter, Dave sitting by him.

"Not much." Shawn said seeing Kori walk in. "Man You girls must have E.S.P. and sprout your worries to others. Kori looks as rough as you two."

Trish gave him a glare " Har, Har." She got up and walked over to Kori who was standing in line.

"Hey."

Kori turned when she heard Trish "Hey."

Trish pulled her over to where noone could hear them speak. "You know I know it's not my place, but your a WWE family member now, and I feel like a big sister here. So my sisterly side is saying 'you need to tell someone.',but my Trish side is saying 'You don't want to lose her as a friend for butting in.' So I guess all I can really say is I'm here if you need me."

"Trish I'm sorry for saying anything, and getting you involved. I'll be okay, and if it gets worse I'll tell someone."

"I'm glad you got me involved because this isn't something anyone should go through, especially not alone. If you need anything day or night give me a call."

Trish gave Kori a slip of paper with her cell number , and her boyfriend Carlito's number on it then walked back to the table to kiss Carlito bye so she could get to the Gym, and work out a bit. Kori stared at the number then looked up to see the others who were left at the table staring at her. She put the paper in her pocket and walked back to her office to be alone for a while.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kori left that day in her own car, and headed home hoping Chad would be in a good mood for once. She walked through the door, and as she was closing it she found herself turned roughly around, and slammed up against the door.

"Where were you !" He asked through gritted teeth.

Kori could smell the alcohol on his breath, and wanted to gag at the smell. " I stayed with Trish, and Torrie last night."

"I'll bet. You were out fucking those wrestlers you were with yesterday, weren't you!" He said slamming her again, and again against the door.

"No. " Kori said through sobs of pain " I would never do that."

"That's right, and you wanna know why? Because your mine !" He took her from the door, and pushed her down on the top of the table. Ripping at her clothes as she struggled against his weight. " You'll always be mine."

"No!"

He hicked up her skirt, and ripped her pants. He entered her so forcefully that her screams could probably be heard a mile away.He kept pumpping in, and out of her as she cried and tried to fight her way out. In the end she lost all her fight and just laid there to take her punishment.Chad climaxed getting off her causing her to roll to the floor, and land with a thud. He looked down at her with a sadistic smile on his face, and then he kicked her a couple times in the stomach before fixing his pants grabbing his duffle bag, and leaving her in a pool of her own blood.

The next sound she heard before she lost consiousness were the sounds of sirens coming down her road. She pulled the piece of paper out of her pocket and clutched it in her hand. Not able to stay awake any longer, the pain to much for her to handle.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trish, and a bunch of the guys were walking to their cars that evening when her cell phone rang displaying a number she didn't recognize.

"Hello?"

"Is this Trish?"

"Yes. Can I help you?"

"Yes, I'm a nurse at county hospital, and we have a Kori Mathews here..."

"Oh My God ! Is she... Okay... Yes, I'm on my way." Trish shut her phone, and ran to Torrie everyone confused from what part of the conversation they could actually hear.

Trish told Torrie something, and they saw Torrie put her hand up to her mouth as she stiffled a sob.

"Trish what's going on." Carlito asked.

"We have to go to the hospital. I'll explain when we get there."

Everyone jumpped into their cars and followed Trish, and Torrie to the hospital.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kori woke up to find herself in a bed strapped to a couple machines, and knew she was in the hospital. One of her neighbors must've called for help after hearing her scream bloody murder.She remebered what happened as a nurse came in to check on her vitals, and she couldn't help but let the tears spill.

"We called the number you had clutched in your hand." The nurse said.

"Trish is here?"

The nurse nodded.

"Can you ask her to come in?"

"Sure." The nurse continued checking her vitals.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John stood with his hands on his head trying to comprehend what Trish and Torrie were telling them.

"Are you saying Her boyfriend has been beating her up?" Dave asked.

Trish nodded. "She came to me and Torrie the other night with a black eye, and said that Chad hit her."

Shawn stood up from the chair he was sitting in and walked to the wall Hunter was leaning against " Why didn't you say anything to us?"

Trish wipped her eyes " She didn't want us to. She didn't want anyone to know."

"Excuse me?" A voice said gathering their attention.

Everyone looked to the nurse who interrupted their conversation.

"Miss. Mathews is awake now, and would like to speak to Trish."

Trish nodded, and followed the nurse down the hall to Kori's room.

Trish knocked before she let herself in, and when she openned the door her heart broke as she saw Kori laying there hooked up to machines and staring out the window.

She shut the door behind her, and sat in the chair by her bed.

"Kori..."

"It started when I was 17. A few months after we started dating he started hitting me, telling me it was because he loved me so much. After a while I got so afraid of what he would do to me if I did leave him that I stayed."

Kori finally looked over at Trish with the tears rolling down her face "How could I let him do this to me?"

Trish wipped her tears " Everything will be okay. I promise that we're gonna look after you."

Kori nodded her head as Trish held her hand. " The guys are out in the lobby. I sorta told them about Chad."

Kori nodded " It's okay."

"Do you feel like visitors?"

Kori hesitated for a minute.

"They're not gonna judge you. After all your our baby sis."Trish said with a smile.

Kori nodded. Trish got out of her seat and went to call the others in. Chris Masters, Carlito, John, Randy, Dave, Shawn, Hunter, Torrie, Adam, and Amy all entered and took different spots around the room.

Noone said anything at first till Chris went over to the bed and kissed the top of Kori's head. "You have nothing to worry about anymore. Your family, and that means a tight bond with all of us from start and even after finish."

Kori nodded. A knock on the door stopped all conversation.

Chad came into the room with a dozen roses. Noone said anything at first.

"Hey baby. I heard you were here. Are you okay?"He asked sitting the roses on the bottom of her bed.

"Am I okay? Am I okay ? You put me here!"

Chad shook his head. " I'm sorry You fell, and I didn't help you, but your a very klutzy person."

Trish held John, and Dave back.

Kori scoffed. " You hit me.. and... raped me, thats how I got here!"

Chad laughed a little as he back towards the door. " You liked it."

All hell broke loose " Dude you better leave before your visiting the morgue !" Adam said getting in his face.

Chad saw he was playing with matches and was about to get burned so he decided to leave with his face, but not before looking at Kori one last time.

" Remember what I said baby.. Your mine."

He walked out the door and Kori leaned up to pick up the flowers, and read the card. There were three simple words written "_I love you._"

" Can someone get me a nurse please? I think I'm gonna be sick." Kori whispered as Torrie grabbed a garbage can and held her hair back for her.

John watched, and felt something he never felt with anyone before. He could tell he had feelings for her, and right now protecting her was on the top of his list.


	5. Chapter 5

A week had passed since Kori's attack. Vince held off traveling until he knew she would be cleared by doctors to go. He also tightened up security.

Just being released from the hospital John, and Dave were taking her to her apartment to pack up all her clothes, and things that were important to her to take with her on the road.After hearing about the circumstances her teacher's were letting her finish school by computer, and mail. Vince was having movers come by sometime after they left to get whatever she left behind and take it to Trish's house where Kori was going to live for a while until Chad was convicted.

Kori put the key into the lock and walked into the apartment, John and Dave following her, closing the door behind them.

"I'll be right back." Kori said walking from the kitchen and to the bedroom. She still felt insecure about her body from everything that happened that she stuck to wearing sweat pants, and sweat shirts.

John, and Dave stood awkwardly in the kitchen when John noticed a spot on the floor. He nudged Dave and pointed to the floor.

"It looks like blood. Do you think it's from..." Dave couldn't even finish his sentence as he saw John nod that he knew what he was gonna say, and was probably right.

Kori walked into her bedroom and sat down on the bed. She had so many memories of her with Chad, none of them good, but she still wanted to believe he could change. She knew that it wasn't possible but it was hard to give up on someone you loved. She felt confused because ever sense the attack John stayed at the hospital with her night, and day. She believed that when someone loved you they would do whatever to make you feel safe, and right now thats how she felt with John, of course she'd never let him know.

She got up and walked to her closet to get her suitcases down, and pack everything she could. She felt an emptiness as she folded her clothes and put them into the suitcase, but she didn't cry. For the first time in years, she didn't cry.

Finishing up in her room she dragged her first 2 suitcases out to the kitchen, and then went back for the last 2 and her duffle bag.

John, and Dave saw the look on her face and John walked over to grab the heavey bags " Are you okay?"

Kori looked around before turning back to him. " No...but I will be."

She followed the guys out, and after one last look at what her life was she turned out the light, and locked the door behind her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Kori made a list of the things she wanted from her apartment, and took it along with the key's to Vince's office to drop them off for the mover's to collect them when they came.

She was now sitting in catering with John, Trish, Carlito, and Randy eating lunch.

"So Kori we leave tomorrow for Boston. Are you excited?" Randy asked.

Kori shrugged while keeping her eyes on her plate, and just moving the food around with her fork. Carlito went to put a hand on her shoulder which caused her to flinch away and stand up quick.

"I'll see you all later."

Carlito looked at the group. "I didn't mean to scare her. I wasn't gonna hurt her. Thats not cool."

Trish kissed his cheek " She's just going through a lot right now, and it'll take a while for her to get over it. She'll be okay once she gets her trust issues back on track."

John watched her walk from Catering, and got up to catch up with her. " I'm gonna go see what Dave's up to, and see if he wants to spar a bit."

John walked down the hall, and saw Kori sitting on a crate with her knees pulled up to her chest, and her arms around them. He sat down beside her.

"Carlito didn't mean to scare you off."

"I know John. I just reacted when I saw his hand coming at me. I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry. We're here for you. I'm here for you."

"What if he get's away with everything."

"Who? Chad?"

Kori nodded. John put his arm around her shoulders. " He wont. Even if he does, if he shows his face anywhere near you I'll make him wish he was never born to lay a hand on you."

Kori nuzzeled into his embrace a little. " I guess I really messed up. Huh?"

"It wasn't your fault Kori. No matter what you think. He never had any right to lay a hand on you no matter what was said. No man should lay a hand on a female."

Kori nodded that she understood, and felt for the first time in a long time relieved. John smiled as he layed his head on top of hers. He would do anything to keep her safe, and planned to.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kori slept good that night for the first time since everything happened, and couldn't believe what a difference it made in her attitude. She was happy, for the first time she was happy, and it was noticable.

She dressed in jeans, and a tank top with a sweater so noone could see her bruises. The only one that could be seen was the one around her neck, and right shoulder. She made a promise to herself to stop feeling sorry, and try to move on. Staying in the past, and not moving on means he wins, and she wasn't going to let him.

She got into Trish's car and they all headed to the airport.

Noone knew someone else had a flight to the same place they were heading.


	6. Chapter 6

When the plane landed in Boston everyone gathered their luggage and headed to the airport rent a car. Kori drove with John, Maria, and Dave to the hotel. Shane and Vince called a meeting early tomorrow to introduce a new wrestler so everyone was going to bed early. John parked the car and he and Dave went to get a trolley to carry their luggage on while the girls waited by the car.

"I can't believe I'm in Boston." Kori said looking around.

Maria laughed "You'll get use to traveling here in a few months, and then everything will look the same. What did your mom say when you told her you were gonna be on the road a lot now?"

Kori looked down at her feet. " My mom and I don't really talk. When I decided to move in with Chad she told me to never look back. I guess we drifted apart since my dad died, and then everything with Chad happened. Maybe I'll try calling her this week, and try to patch things up."

"That would be a good start." Maria said smiling as she saw the guys heading over to them.

"Okay here's the cart lets get this stuff loaded." Dave said taking suitcases out and piling them on top of each other. Maria grabbed Kori's hand and started walking to the main lobby to get checked in.

" Hey Kori can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure."

"Since we're sharing a room do you mind if I stay with Dave, and John stay with you in our room for the night. I really want to spend some time alone with Dave."

Kori looked back to John then back at Maria. "I guess so. There's two beds in the room right?"

" Of course."

Kori nodded " Okay thats fine, I guess."

Maria smiled then went to tell Dave about their night alone for the first time in a few weeks.

Kori gathered their keys as they all caught up with her. "Are you sure your okay with this Kor?" Dave asked as he took his key.

"Yeah. It's okay."

John took his key from her and smiled " I promise not to snore."

Kori laughed " That would be a good thing."

They all headed up to their rooms and started to unpack a little as they ordered room service. Maria grabbed a small duffel bag after eating and headed down to Dave's room. Kori grabbed her night clothes, and decided to take a shower before John got there.

When she came out of the bathroom She was wearing a pair of shorts and a tank top with her hair dripping wet. John was already there sitting on his bed reading a magazine. She didn't think he'd be there yet so she didn't take a sweat shirt in with her to put on to cover her bruises, and now as they stared at each other she was beginning to buckle under the pressure of his stare.

He could see a lot of the bruises on her stomach that showed from under the tank top, and her arms were covered in them. He couldn't believe she hid all that so well Even when she walked all the way into the room to her suitcase he could see a bunch on her back and some on her legs. What did that coward do to her?

She pulled her hair up into a messy bun then grabbed a sweatshirt and went to put it on.

"You don't have to cover up. It's just us in here, and I wont say anything." John said.

She pulled the sweatshirt on anyway " It's okay. I'm cold anyways."

"Well it's 10 o'clock do you wanna watch a movie or something?"

Kori shook her head " No. I'm really tired from the plane ride. Can we just go to sleep?"

"Sure."

They both got into bed and John shut off the light. "Goodnight Kor."

"Night John."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_He grabbed her by the hair and threw her into the wall._

_"You pack your stuff to leave me and you think I'm just gonna let you !"Chad screamed at her as she sat up against the wall holding the back of her head._

_" Please Chad. Just let me go." Kori whispered as she sobbed._

_Chad pulled out a knife, and held it to her throat as she screamed in fear for what was about to happen._

_"I'll kill you first."_

_"No ! No, no, no, no. Please. I'll stay."_

_Chad backhanded her across the face causing her to fall to the floor " Thats right, you will. Your mine ! You ever leave me and I'll make you sorry. You'll wish I did kill you." He whispered in her ear before ripping at her clothes._

" NO!" Kori screamed sitting straight up in bed and crying into her hands. She felt a pair of arms wrap around her, and in her sleepy state she panicked. "Don't hurt me. I'm sorry." She said as she struggled to get away.

"Shhh. It's okay Kori. It's me John. Your safe." She fell into his arms and just cried.

He held onto her and stroked her hair. "I was so supid. How could I be so blind." She said into his chest.

"What do you mean?" John was confused at what she was saying.

"He said he loved me and I believed him." Kori cried. " What did... I.. do?"

John couldn't help but want to find this Chad guy and kill him. "You didn't do anything.Some guys just like to be in control, and they think beating up a girl is the way to do it. They're wrong, and cowardly."

"Do you.. think.. it'll.. get better." Kori asked through half choke sobs.

" I know it will.Your surrounded by people who care about you now, and none of us will let anyone hurt you ever again."

Kori nodded. After calming down a bit John laid down with her, and thats how they slept the rest of the evening in each others arms.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kori woke up the next morning and after gathering her bearings and realizing where she was she looked up at John and smiled. He looked so peaceful.She remembered everything he said last night, and felt more safer than she had in years. She could easily fall for him, but he didn't deserve her messed up life. A terrific guy like John deserved someone who was better than her. She moved his arm as carefully as she could so she could get up without waking him up, and went to the bathroom to dress for the day.

Everyone met for breakfast in the hotel restaurant then headed to the arena for the big meeting. Kori walked in and almost passed out. There was Chad's brother Connor standing with Vince, and Shane.

"Okay everyone lets get this meeting started." Vince said as everyone sat down. "First off let me introduce Connor Healey, the newest member of our team.Introduce yourselves to each other later. Now onto new business, tonight at the show were gonna announce a challenge against John, and Edge for the championship at Vengence. Since Edge is going to be out for a few weeks the belt needs to change hands. I really just wanted you all to get aquainted with the rookie and pick up your scripts from the writers before you leave, there may have been a few changes to your lines or moves."

Vince dissmissed everyone, and at that moment Connor saw the one he was looking for get up, and try to leave without being seen.

Kori walked to where John and some of the others were standing talking when Connor came up to them.

"Hello Kori." Connor said with a sly smile.

Kori backed up into Randy " Hi Connor."

"You two know each other?" Randy asked putting his arms around Kori.

Connor glared at her a little " You could say that."

Kori bit her lip before she said anything. " We know each other."

Trish could see the tension between them. " How do you two know each other?"

Kori gulped a little. " He's Chad's brother."

Randy's arms instinctively tightened as did John's jaw.

"By the way Kori Chad wanted me to tell you know hard feelings about getting him arrested." Connor said before he brushed past her and Randy.

Kori watched him leave the room, and felt her stomach lurch " Excuse me." She ran to the womens bathroom, and locked herself up in a stall.

"We have to talk to Vince." Dave said.

"Hey Maria Do you mind if we switch rooms for a while. you share with Dave, and I share with Kori. I don't want this Connor guy starting shit, and then I end up in prsion for murder." John said cracking his knuckles.

"Oh John don't be rediculous." Hunter said slapping him on the back " It's hard to convict if there's no body, or witnesses."

Shawn laughed " Don't worry, if anyone asks you were with me the whole time."

John laughed as they waited for Kori to come out of the bathroom.

Kori rinsed her mouth out after getting sick and looked in the mirror. "I don't think I can do this."She whispered to herself. She dryed her face and hands then joined everyone out in the hall so they could get ready for this evening's show.


	7. Chapter 7

**I wanted to thank anyone who has read my story, and send a shout out to desires-night89.**

That evening everyone was in their locker rooms getting prepped for the show to start. John was stretching with Randy. Torrie, and Trish were running stairs to get a sweat built up. Dave, and Adam were running lines. Connor sat back and watched this for a while as he stretched by himself. Kori walked in with the WWE championship belt and handed it to Adam. Connor saw she avoided looking at him, and smiled. His mind was set on what was going to happen, and what he had planned. John came up to her and wrapped her in a hug as she wished him good luck, and then everyone went their separate ways to shoot their promos or get ready for their matches.

Kori was walking down one of the hallways looking for a monitor so she could watch what was going on when she heard footsteps behind her. She quickened her pace a little, but so did the footsteps. She was about to turn a corner and run when a hand grabbed her upper arm.She was turned around to see Dave looking at her with concern in his eyes.

"Kori are you okay? I called your name twice."

Kori let out a breath of relief " I'm fine. My mind was just playing tricks on me. I didn't hear you call my name, I'm sorry."

Dave shook his head with a smile and wrapped an arm around her shoulder " Come on little sis, you can watch everything from my locker room. That way your surrounded by some of us."

Kori followed him to where John, and him were sharing a locker room not noticing the preson in the shadows watching them go. He let out a frustrated growl then walked to where he was suppose to be.

Kori sat down on the couch as she heard Hunter, and Shawn's music hit, they were wrestling Umaga, and Kane tonight. John sat by her and watched for a bit with her till it was time for him to be interviewed about his match with Edge.

Kori found herself alone in the locker room, and didn't realize how much the silence was bothering her.She was growing use to chaos. She sat there thinking for a bit when she heard new music start after Hunter, and Shawn won, and saw Connor coming down the ramp. He entered the ring and was pumpping himself up when Dave's music started, the crowd went wild. Kori didn't realize she was on the edge of her seat at that moment.

Connor and Dave locked up in the middle of the ring.

"Alright Connor lets see what you got." Dave said to him.

" Just ask Kori what I got. I'm sure she remembers."

Dave pushed Connor back into the ropes and pointed his finger at him. Noone but the Refferee, and themselves could hear what was being said, and it looked like they were just bad mouthing each other.

"You leave Kori alone!"

Connor got right in Dave's face "No, I don't think I will."

Connor kicked Dave in the stomach, and then gave him a DDT.

Dave got up, and put Connor in a head lock then turned him for a neck breaker. He then jumpped up and did the thumbs up, and thumbs down sign before he picked him up, and didn't the Batista bomb for landing him with the the cover for the three count.

Kori smiled as she saw Dave's hand lifted in the air. At least Connor didn't win. She was happy for that, and now she just had to wait for John's match.

Connor walked angrily away from the ring. He couldn't believe he lost, but it wont happen again. He'll make sure of that.

Kori waited patiently for Dave to come back and watch John's match with her. Her back was facing the door, and as John's music hit she sat up on the edge of the couch just as someone entered the locker room.

"Dave your just in time."

He put both his hands on the couch behind her then leaned down to her ear " Expecting someone else?"

Kori jumpped up knocking the monitor over in the process as she turned to face Connor. "What do you want?"

"Now Kori you know what I want. My brother says hi by the way." He walked towards her as she backed away and tried to find a way out. He had her cornered either way.

"Dave will be here any minute, so just get out of here."

Connor laughed at her feeble attempt to be mean, and intimidating. "Yeah that scared me away."

Kori made a lunge for the door but he was quicker than she was and grabbed her forcing her against the wall. " This meeting stays between us, but if you know whats good for you you'll drop the rape charges against Chad. Things have a way of happening. You know I make good on my promises." He left her go then walked to the door, and after blowing her a kiss he left.

Kori slid down the wall to the floor as she just looked at the door like she was expecting him to come back.

She didn't want anything else bad to happen to her or to anyone else.Kori stood up on shakey legs and walked out the locker room door just as Dave was walking towards it.

"Hey Kori, where are you going? Aren't you going to watch John's match." He noticed she looked a little pale and tried to get her to go back into the locker room.

"Um let's go to Trish's locker room and watch with her."

Dave looked at her oddly as he took her back into the locker room, and saw the monitor smaskhed on the floor.

"What happened?" He saw Kori sit on the couch , and place her head in her hands. "Connor came to see me. I accidentally knocked over the monitor when he snuck up behind me. I thought it was you."

Dave sat beside her " Did he hurt you?"

Kori shook her head as she brought her eyes up to see him. " He's not stupid Dave. He wont risk getting caught by Vince or Shane.He just said some stuff to me. I'm fine."

John came into the locker room a few minutes later holding the belt " Yo, all the champ is...What happened?"

He saw the broken monitor, and Dave sitting with Kori on the couch.

Dave was beyond pissed " Connor paid Kori a little visit after our match. He got here before I did."

John kicked the door, causing Kori to jump a bit then he laid his belt on a chair before sitting in it. " I'm sorry I lost my temper Kor. I don't like the fact that He's Chad's brother, and yet he's here where you are. How ironic is that?"

"I wanna go back to the hotel now." Kori said in a whisper.

The guys nodded and after both John, and Dave got showered and dressed they headed to their hotel for the night. John sharing with Kori again, and Maria with Dave.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: I'm sorry it took me so long to update, but my computer is fixed now, and I'm back with a vengeance.**

Kori got up the next morning, and showered before John was even up. She pulled her hair into a messy bun, put on some jeans and a t-shirt then headed down to the Lobby so she could catch a cab to the arena. She wanted to catch up on some paper work before everyone started arriving to warm up. There was an autograph session today, and another house show tonight.

She grabbed the papers she was looking for, and headed down to catering so stage hands were around her at all times.

John woke up to see Kori gone he got dressed quick, and headed to Dave's room.

Dave and Maria were just getting ready to leave for breakfast when they saw John heading down the hallway towards their room.

"Hey man, what's up?" Dave asked then saw Kori wasn't with him "Where's Kori?"

"I think she went to the arena."

"Well let's gather the posse, and grab breakfast on the way." Maria said as the guys followed her to the elevator each on their cell phone gathering the group.

Kori was getting so tired from looking at the paper work and having to re-do so much she put her head down on the table and closed her eyes for a minute to rest a bit. She didn't feel the presence of someone behind her till the whispered in her ear.

"No bodyguards today?"

Kori took a deep intake of breath as she snapped her eyes open and tried to move, but Connor had both his arms blocking her in.

"Get out of my way or I'll scream bloody murder!" Kori said in a low and dangerous voice. She was getting sick of all the threats, and at being afraid when she was suppose to be safe.

"Oh but don't you remember baby, I like it when you scream."

Kori couldn't take it anymore she pushed her chair back hitting him in the gut and grabbed her bag to walk away when Connor grabbed her arm roughly forcing her to face him.

"Bitch!"

"I maybe a bitch, but your just a sad ass loser." She tried to get her arm free when Connor looked around to see who was with them and when he couldn't see anyone he pulled her towards him, and backhanded her causing her to fall to the floor.

"Think of that as a preview if you don't drop the charges."

Connor walked away as Kori held her cheek and tears started down her face. Why was her life so drama filled all of a sudden? Why couldn't Chad's family leave her alone? She picked up her bag from the floor and gathered some of the papers that fell, and started too walked from catering. She was halfway down the hall to Vince's office when some of the wrestlers caught up with her.

"Hey Kori!" She turned around to see John, Rey, Maria, Dave, and Ric coming towards her.

At seeing her face John knew something had happened. He took her bag from her shoulder "What happened?"

"Nothing. I just need to talk to Vince. Can I catch up with you all later?"

"Sure sweetie. We'll see ya at the meeting later." Maria said.

Kori nodded, took her bag back from John and started towards Vince's office again. She knocked on the door and when prompted entered the room.

"Hello Kori, How can I help you today?"

Kori placed the papers on Vince's desk. "I'm very grateful for you allowing me to have this opportunity to work with your company, but there's just so much going on right now, that I think it'd be in the best interest for me to quit before something gets ruined. I don't want to ruin something you worked so hard at. I think I need to be at home right now till everything gets settled in court."

"Are you sure? You have been a breath of fresh air around here. This company is behind you 100. I would hate to lose such a great employee."

"I don't want to leave forever just till things get sorted. If that's okay."

Vince smiled at her "Of course. I have a plane ticket ready for you at the airport in an hour. When you're ready to come back you let me know." He leaned down and gave her a hug "You call if you need anything. Hurry back. We'll all miss you."

Kori nodded then left to head to the hotel to pack, and head back home.

Everyone gathered around the conference room, some sitting in chairs others sitting on the cabinets, or standing against the walls.

"Where's Kori at John?" Connor asked giving a smirk that John wanted to rub off his face.

"I'm sure she'll be here in a minute."

Vince entered and took his spot at the head of the room. "Okay let's get down to business."

"Hey Vinnie Mac, Kori's not here yet." Rey said.

"That's one thing that I wanted to talk about. Kori came to me earlier and asked for some time off. She temporarily quit till everything is sorted out. I'm holding her job till she comes back which I hope will be soon. Her plane left about 15 minutes ago."

Everyone was stunned, and a little heartbroken.

Kori looked out the window of the plane, and a tear found its way down her cheek. She called her friend Tasha to have her pick her up at the airport, and then she was gonna do something she never thought she would do…. Go back to Chad, and just hope that everything would work out for everyone.


	9. Chapter 9

It had been two weeks since Kori had left the WWE and no one had heard from her except for John. He received one message from her since she left. It said congrats on winning the belt back from edge, and she wished she was there with him instead of where she was.

* * *

Meanwhile back home Kori was dealing with a lot more than anyone could possibly think. She dropped the charges against Chad, and was regretting it. How could she be so stupid?

She was walking from class one day when Chad caught up with her.

"Hey baby." He said putting his arm around her shoulder.

"I'm not your baby." She removed his arm from her shoulder, and looked him in the eye. "You got what you wanted, now can you leave me alone?"

Chad smirked at her "I know you have feelings for that wrestler, and if you know what's good for you you'll come back to me, and forget about him. It would be in your best interest..., and his."

Chad walked around her, and she watched him go. A feeling in her gut was telling her something was gonna happen.

* * *

John was walking to the gym with Dave when Trish caught up with them.

"What's up guys?"

Dave smiled "John's moping over Kori as usual, and I'm just making sure he doesn't walk into traffic."

Trish laughed a little, and then stopped John by grabbing his arm.

"I got a text message from Kori. She needs to talk to us when we go to her town for the house show the end of this week. She told me she's working at a diner, and we're to meet her there at 8:00 Friday evening."

John's face lit up "Do you think she's coming back?"

Trish shrugged "I hope. We all miss her." They continued walking, and after they entered the building Connor came out from behind his car. No one even saw him digging in his trunk.

"Chad is gonna love this."

* * *

Chad was sitting in his living room talking with Connor that evening.

"She called them?...I'll take care of it."

Chad hung up, and went to visit Kori at the diner.

* * *

Kori was doing end of the night clean up when the bell over the door told her someone had entered the diner.

"Chad, just leave me alone."

"So how is your friend Trish?" He sat down at the bar and looked her dead in the eye.

Kori put both her hands on the counter "I dropped the charges, and you promised me that if I did you would leave me alone. I hate you, and I wanna puke every time I see you, what makes you think I'm gonna come running back?"

"Because you're a smart girl, and you know what I can do to you if you don't."

"If your gonna do something to me then do it. Your threats are getting old, and starting to go in one ear and out the other."

Chad got aggravated, stood up, and grabbed her harshly by the arms. He pushed her back hard enough that she hit the coffee maker behind her, and tried to stop herself from falling, but burned her hand on the burner of the coffee maker.

"You need to leave before I call the cops." She said wrapping a cool cloth around her hand.

Chad chuckled, and walked over to the door locking it, and turning back to her.

"Go ahead and call the cops."

She went to pick up the phone but there was no dial tone. She looked up at Chad to see him smiling at her.

"Problem?"

Kori threw the phone at him hitting him in the face, and busting his nose. She ran back to the kitchen, and locked herself in the bathroom for employees. She held the door tight as he tried to ram through it.

"Stop it Chad !! I'll come back, just please stop."

Chad stopped banging on the door and smiled to himself. "That's a good girl."

She opened the door, and came out.

Chad leaned down and kissed her the cheek before he backhanded her across the face.

"You call Vince, and tell him you're coming back. I'm going to be traveling with you though. They're holding tryouts when they come to town this week, and Connor got me an interview. Looks like we'll be one big happy family and you won't say anything to anyone about what goes on between us if you want to live, and if you want your friends to be safe."

Kori nodded in understandment as she grabbed her things and left with Chad.

The next day Kori made the call to Vince, and set everything up to go back to work. She quit at the restaurant, and started packing her bags to go on the road again.

Friday came, and everyone was gathered for the weekly meeting. Vince entered the room, and held the door open for someone else to come through. When Kori entered the room everyone shouted hi's to her, and picked her up into hugs.

"Everyone settle down." Vince said gathering attention. "I have some news. First as you can all see Kori is back. Welcome back Kori. Also we have a new wrestler. I'd like you all to meet Connor's cousin Chad Harper. Let's all welcome him to the WWE."

There was scattered applause as everyone looked at each other, and then looking to see Kori with her head down as if she was defeated.

"I'll let you all get acquainted." Vince grabbed his books "Kori I'll need to see you in my office in about 20 minutes."

Kori nodded then when Vince left she sat down at the table, and put her head down.

"Now dear that's no way to act in front of your friends." Chad said sitting beside her.

Kori looked him in the eye. "I'm with you but you didn't say I had to be happy about it." She whispered to him. Chad smiled.

"Kori what's going on?" John asked kneeling on the other side of her.

"Nothing. I was wrong about Chad, and I lied about what he did to me. We're going to try to work at our relationship. I love him."

"You know we're here for you, if you need anything right?" Dave asked eyeing Chad, and Connor.

Kori nodded. "I better get to Vince's office."

She got to leave when Chad stopped her "Don't I get a kiss?"

Kori hesitated but kissed him anyway. Chad saw John's jaw lock, and knew this was pissing him off. Kori left, and walked to Vince's office leaving Chad in the room with the others and Connor.

Trish leaned down, and whispered into John's ear. "I'll get my room with hers and talk to her later."

John nodded, and left the room.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note: In some reviews there were questions as to why Vince hired Chad, and didn't he know that Chad beat Kori. Well He knew she was beat up, but he didn't get the guys name. Don't worry, there is a method to my madness in this story, and the end will shock you all.**

Trish followed Kori to their room that evening even after Chad complained that she wasn't with him. Kori didn't care about him complaining, at least she didn't have to share a room with him tonight, and she could finally sleep.

Kori laid down on her bad as Trish shut the door behind them, and locked it.

"Kori, what's going on?" Trish asked sitting on her own bad facing Kori.

"I screwed up. Bad. I have feelings for John, and Chad found out. He threatened my life and your guys' if I didn't go back to him, and let John go. So I did. I dropped the charges because of Connor getting under my skin, and then when Chad got out it was worse then before."

"Why didn't you tell someone? We would've helped you."

Kori wiped at her tears "I was afraid. You don't know my past, and he would've blabbed it, and ruined me in a heartbeat. I'm not proud of what I've done, and I don't want others to know about it. Can you just keep this conversation between us, and tell everyone that I'm fine with Chad."

"But your not."

Kori looked at Trish "its better this way. Please?"

Trish nodded then grabbed some clothes to take a shower and go to bed. Kori waited till after Trish to take her shower. They both went to bed that night with uneasy feelings.

A couple days passed and Kori still wouldn't look or talk to her friends. Trish told everyone that they talked, and Kori said she was fine with the way things were, and didn't want anyone to get in the way. The others said they wouldn't go against her wishes but they weren't going to let her get hurt either.

Kori was sitting in catering trying to hide from Chad and Connor when Shawn, Hunter, Dave, and Ric caught up with her.

"Hey baby girl." Shawn said sitting down.

"Hey."

They could hear the depression in her voice.

"So how are all of you?" Kori asked wanting to keep the conversation light.

Dave sat down beside her "We miss you."

"I know." Kori said looking down " I miss you all too. I'm so sorry I screwed everything up."

"You didn't screw anything up sweetie." Ric said "We just want you happy."

Kori nodded "I know. Thanks."

"If you need anything you better let us know. We're still on your side." Randy said.

"Not all of you. I see the way John looks at me now. He hates me."

Dave shook his head "No he doesn't hate you, he's worried about you. How could you go back to Chad after what he did to you?"

"I didn't have a choice. I'm trying to keep peace with everyone. I don't want to get people involved with my problems."

Kori packed up her papers and headed out of catering. Connor was waiting for her as she entered the hallway.

"What were you doing sitting with those guys?"

"What are you a cop, or my babysitter?"

Connor walked over to Kori and placed his arm around her shoulder "Chad is looking for you."

Kori followed him down to the locker room he was sharing with Chad, and walked through the door.

Chad got up from the couch "Where were you?"

"In catering if you must know. I was working."

Chad grabbed her by the arm, and pushed her down on the couch.

"I'd stop being sarcastic if I were you. You're really starting to piss me off!"

"I have work to do, so if we're done I need to head back to Vince's office." Kori got up to leave when Chad punched her directly in the face causing her to cry out in pain. He grabbed her shoulders and started shaking her violently.

"I want you to show me some respect around your little friends!"

"Stop it!" Kori pleaded.

Chad threw her to Connor and Connor turned her to face him before slapping her across the face and kneeing her in the stomach causing her to fall to the floor gasping for air.

Connor leaned down to her face "You don't have Chad to worry about now, you have me too, and you know how I like to make you suffer."

Kori waited till they left before she got off the floor, and limped down the hall to the exit door so she could leave before anyone saw her. She wasn't counting on John, Rey, Carlito, and Adam walking through the door.

"Oh my god!" John said rushing to her aid.

"I'm fine. I had a clumsy moment."

Carlito shook his head "You look like someone helped you out with that clumsy moment."

Kori looked like a deer caught in headlights.

John sat her down on a bench "You're forgetting we know what Chad did to you before."

"Can you just leave it go? I can handle myself."

John leaned down infront of her "Please let me help, let us help. I care about you."

Kori looked him in the face "How can anyone care for me? Chad said he cared, and look at how he treats me."

John put his hands on her face so they were looking eye to eye "He doesn't care for you, he wants to control you. I can show you what real caring is."

Kori went to say something when Chad yelled for her. Kori stood quickly to get away from John and the others and walked to Chad who led her from the building, and took her with him back to the hotel.

John looked at the others "We have to do something."

Adam patted John on the back."Let's make a meeting with Vince tomorrow, and put an end to that guy, and his bitch cousin."

John nodded and they started walking to the ring.

Chad took Kori to his room, and sat her on his bed as he locked the door, and turned around to Kori showing her a sadistic smile.

John was sitting with a bunch of guys in catering that evening when his cell phone dinged letting him know he had a text message.

The text message and picture made him sick to his stomach. The picture was of Kori pinned to a bed her face bleeding with Chad smiling as he sat on top of her. The message said 'talk to Vince, and she'll get much worse. How much do you really care for her?'

John showed the ones sitting at the table then closed his cell phone. "We have to get her away from him before we do anything about Chad, and Connor."

The others agreed, and watched as Connor smiled from the table he was sitting at.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note: Thank you for the reviews I love getting feedback.**

John, Carlito, Adam, Amy, Dave, Ric, Hunter, and Randy were walking with Trish to her room that evening when they saw someone sitting on the floor outside her door with their head on their knees.

"Hello?" Trish asked not knowing who this person was.

The girl looked up, and everyone gasped running to her side.

John leaned down infront of her, and pulled her to him "Kori, are you okay?"

Kori shook her head no even though it hurt. She had a busted lip, and cut along the side of her face. The blood in her hair was dry, but the tears on her face weren't. She had a black eye and a bruise along her cheek. She pulled away y from John, and looked him directly in the eye.

"Why can't he just kill me, and get it over with?" She said in a hoarse voice.

John shook his head not knowing what to say and pulled her back to him.

Rey, Chris Masters, and Mark Calloway were walking down the hall when they saw the group outside Trish's' door.

"What's up?" Rey asked reaching everyone, and then he looked down, and saw Kori in John's arms beaten up, and broken.

John looked at everyone when he finally spoke. "This ends tonight. I don't care if I go to jail for life Chad and Connor are gonna let her alone, and leave tonight."

Randy punched his fist "We're with ya man. They're toast."

John lifted Kori up, and handed her to Rey "Can you and Chris take her to the hospital, and let Vince know what happened, and what's going on? The rest of you come with me."

Chris and Rey rushed to Chris's car, and sped off to the hospital Vince on the phone the whole way there. John, and the rest headed to the arena where they knew Chad had a sparing session with Connor to get ready for his match tomorrow night.

Chad was in the middle of the ring when the lights went out.

"Hey!!" We're in here.

"We know." A voice rang out from somewhere in the arena.

"You're not stupid enough to do anything. You got the text earlier." Chad said recognizing John's voice.

Dave was the next to speak from closer to the ring "I guess you didn't count on her getting up from the beating you gave her to find help. You'll be relieved to know she's at the hospital as we speak."

"The Bitch deserved what she got!" Connor bellowed before he was dragged out of the ring. Chad could here the punches being given, and the grunts of pain.

"Why do you care about the whore so much? If you knew her past you'd never be able to look at her the same way."

Chad was pulled out of the ring and thrown into a post.

"I don't care about her past, I care about her future." John said before he put the brass knuckles on his hand and started wailing on Chad. "Let's see how you like it bitch."

A half hour later maintenance was walking down to the ring, and when they turned the lights on in the arena they found two battered bodies in the ring, and called for help.

John sat by Kori's bedside holding her hand with the others scattered around the room. Vince was on his way to the hospital with Shane, and they we're waiting for them both to arrive.

Kori blinked a couple times as she started to wake up, and look around the room. She started crying as soon as she knew where she was. John kissed her hand.

"You're safe now."

"Chad is going to be so mad that I'm here." Kori croaked out.

"No he won't. He had a change of heart, trust me." Dave said looking at everyone.

Kori stared at the ceiling when there was a knock at the door, and two uniformed officers entered the room.

"Mr.Cena we're here to arrest you for assault."

"Who did I assault?"

"Chad Harper and Connor Healey."

"When did this take place because we've been here all night? We all brought Kori here around 6 this evening, and have been here ever since." Randy asked.

"They said around 7."

"John has been here this whole time after Chad, and Connor beat me up." Kori said gathering everyone's attention.

"You're sure?" One of the detectives asked.

Kori nodded her head. "They've been by my side this whole night."

"The other detective wrote something down "We're sorry for the misunderstanding Mr. Cena. Sorry for the interruption folks."

The detectives left, and John sat down beside Kori again. "You didn't have to say anything."

"Yes I did. Whatever you did, you did because of me, and it wouldn't be right for any of you to go to jail because of it."

Shane, and Vince entered the room a few minutes later, and Vince walked right over to Kori "I am so sorry this happened. You should've told me about who they were, and they wouldn't have been allowed within 200 feet of you."

"I'm sorry Mr. McMahon. I was just scared."

Vince understood, but was still pissed off this happened on his turf.

"We spoke to your doctor, and they're releasing you in the morning."

Kori nodded, and closed her eyes a bit.

"I'll see everyone in the morning at the meeting to wish two of our recent recruit's goodbye."

Everyone agreed and Vince and Shane left.

"I owe you all an explanation."

Amy kissed Kori's forehead "Not tonight, and not till your ready."

The Nurse came in a little bit later and gave Kori something in her I.V. to help with the pain, and to help her rest. Everyone slept in weird conditions that night just so Kori could feel safe, and know they were there for her.


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning Kori got dressed after the doctor gave her a look over and prescribed her some pain medication to help her sleep at night for a while till all her wound, new, and old healed. Kori walked out to the waiting room to find John, Dave and Trish waiting for her. Kori tucked some hair behind her ear and walked over to where they were waiting. No one sure of what to say or do.

Dave was the first to break the ice as he went over to Kori and gave her a long hug.

"Just remember your a part of our family now. We'll never abandon you for anything."

Kori nodded into his shoulder and looked at the others. "We need to talk on the way to the arena. I want you all to know what Chad was holding over my head, and about my past."

Trish grabbed her hand " Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I just hope you all see me as the same person you see me as now."

Kori was looking directly at John as she said this.

John walked over to ehr and pulled her into a kiss. "I'm not going anywhere."

They all walked to the car and headed for the arena, and the meeting. Kori told them all about her past, and how she met Chad for real. True to their word they never said anything that made her feel like she was being thrown to the curb. John even told her that if some of the things didn't happen to her it wouldn't have made her sure a strong person, and Kori could only smile with relief.

Vince was standing at the front of the confrence table when they made it to the arena.

Kori looked at Chad, and COnnor and wanted to laugh as she saw their faces. Chad sporting a broken nose, black eye, and bruises all over his face. Connor had a cast on his right arm, brusies all over his face, and stitches along his forehead. She stared them down as they gave her death glares. She walked to the back with John, holding his hand the whole way back and waited for Vince to start the meeting.

"Now it has come to my attention that one of our members has been treated very badly by a couple other members of our group. I will not agree to such violence outside the ring so with that said, Chad, and Connor your plane tickets are waiting at the airport, you have 1 hour to pack everything, and be on your way a car will be waiting for you out front to take you to the hotel and then escort you to the airport, and make sure you don't miss your flight. Good day."

Vince left leaving everyone there to see their reactions. Needless to say they were both pissed.

"You all are gonna be double crossed by that drug addict whore." Chad said pointing to Kori.

"You'll get yours baby." Connor said as he and Chad left slamming the door behind them.

Kori released the breath she was holding, and stood up " I need you all to know that what they said was true. I want you all to know my past."

Kori walked to the front, and began her story. "When I was 16 my dad left, and I was torn. My mom was going from guy to guy, and I didn't fit in her plan. I got caught up in the wrong crowd, and with the wrong people. I started doing drugs like X and pot, and one night at a party I met Chad, and Connor. They seemed cool, but they were into more than I was at the time. We were sitting, and talking, and then I felt a pinch on my arm, and I saw the needle in Chad's hand. Later he told me he shot me up with heroin. Of course he told me after he, and Connor had some fun with me while I was past out. I never did it again, infact after what happened to me at that party I didn't want that again, so I went rehab for teens at a local church. Chad, and Connor caught up with me later, and when my mom found out they were the ones who took her little girls innocence she kicked me out. I was 17 then. I had nowhere to go, and no money. Chad said he would take me in, and I just had to get a job to help out. I was fine with that until they said they already had a job for me. Chad's dealer was after him for money, and to pay him back he let him pimp me out a while. They turned me into...a.. whore , and I couldn't believe it.They would drug me up then said some guys in to party, I didn't know what was going on. I got so fed up with it that I ran away one night, and went to stay with my aunt. She got me clean again, and helpped me get my GED. When I started college there was Chad again. He said he cleaned up, and changed. It was good for awhile, and you all know what happens from there. I'm not proud of my past, but I'm not that person anymore. I just want you all to see that."

There was quiet for a few minutes until Carlito stood up, and looked arounf the room

" that's cool."

Some laughed while others stood up, and went to hug her for support. Kori felt the weight of the world lifted off her shoulders. Tonight was her first night back on the show so she wanted to make sure everything was going right, and left everyone to head to Vince's office.

Later that evening John was in his locker room getting ready when there was a knock on his door.

"Come on in."

Kori entered and handed him his belt. " Your on in 5."

John smiled at her " You seem different."

"I feel good. I feel right with myself, and I think thats what I've been looking for."

"It's a good different."

Kori gave him a kiss on the cheek " Go get him."

When she was almost out the door he called her back "You feel like going out tonight, with me?"

"I do. I'll see ya at the gorilla."

John nodded, and she left him alone.

"Yes!!!" John felt like dancing, or walking up the walls.Things could only get better from here.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's note: I wanted to send a shout out to a reviewer of mine who I love so dear. Flames rising the fact that you hate this story and some of my others make me love you even more for your pathetic flames that you think are intelligent. Look up the word and then take the children's dictionary out to look up the big words you don't understand there. The people you flame have one thing you don't, and that's guts to write a story. I looked at your profile and you don't even write. Jealousy over people who do actually have good stories or are at least trying is really pathetic. It must suck that so many of us write, and you can't. It'll be okay though. You're still my favorite. Did you get that.. Fav-or-ite? It means I like you a lot. Smiley!**

**On with the story for everyone who likes it. You're all my real Faves!! Thanks for the reviews.**

Kori borrowed some clothes from Trish that evening, and got ready with the girls in the locker room. Stacey pulled all her hair up into a sleek pony tail, and after Lillian did her make up she was a knock out.

John was getting ready with some of the guys in his locker room, and as weird as it was for him he had a feeling he hadn't felt in a while. He was excited, and a little nervous.

"Hey man, are we all leaving from here?" Carlito asked.

John nodded as he put on a button up over his tee. "yeah. The girls are gonna meet us in the lobby."

Dave grabbed his ball hat and jacket "Let's go. I wanna see the ladies, and go get drunk."

The guys all followed him out to the lobby, and took seats on the couch. The girls came up a few minutes later. They all had on short skirts with tank top and button up, or jackets over them. Kori was sorta nervous since she hadn't really dressed like this in a long time.

John walked over to her as he looked her up and down. "You look awesome."

Kori smiled " Thanks. Let's go get a groove on."

Everyone laughed as they headed out.

John took Kori's hand and led her to the dance floor as soon as they hit the club.

Dave put his arm around Trish "Look like the Dr. of Thuganomics is being wrapped around a finger."

Trish laughed and walked up to the bar.

Kori, and john danced half the night away. They were having such a blast. They finally joined everyone at the table when Kori couldn't dance anymore.

"Having fun?" Lillian asked when they sat down.

"Hell yeah, and now I need a drink." John said going to grab a soda for Kori, and a beer for himself.

Trish sat in John's chair for a second "Girl you look so happy."

"I feel happy." Kori said "I haven't felt like this in a while."

"Butterflies?"

Kori nodded." I think I really like him."

Trish clapped her hands together "Yes! I know he likes you. You two deserve each other."

Kori looked for John at the bar and smiled. "Trish, I hope your right."

Trish moved so John could sit by Kori, and they all laughed and talked the night away until 2 in the morning when they all headed back to the hotel. John walked Kori, and Trish to their room, and Kori did something that surprised him. She kissed him goodnight before closing the door behind her. John practically floated to his room.

Kori slept that night without any nightmares, just a peacefully contentment.

The next morning workouts for everyone were in full swing. They had a pay per view coming up, and had to be in the best shape they could for their matches. Kori had a lot of schedules to clear for autograph signings in the next town, and she was to put the roster in order for the event. She spent the most part of her day in Vince's office with papers scattered everywhere, as she tried to do three things at once. Finally at around 1 o'clock she handed everything to Vince for the final Okay, and headed to catering to get something to eat.

"Hey Kori !"

Kori saw John, and Rey sitting at a table looking sweaty, and hungry as they ate pizza. She grabbed a bottle of water from the machine and went to sit with them.

John pulled out a chair for her, and handed her a paper plate.

"Long day?" Rey asked.

"To believe it just started is a little scary." She grabbed a slice of pizza, and put it on her plate."Where is everyone else?"

"Coming. The girls wanted to finish sparing, and Dave just wanted to watch as did a few other guys." Rey said taking a bite of his pizza.

Kori looked at John "You didn't want to watch?"

"Why watch the other girls when the girl I want is right in front of me."

"You're good." Kori took a bite of pizza and realized how hungry she really was.

"Hey Kor, you wanna go out tonight? Just the two of us."

Kori nodded "Yeah, I'd like that."

"Oh how cute." Rey said causing John to throw a piece of pepperoni at him. The other joined shortly after, and then Kori walked down to the gym with them to watch them all fish their training for the day. She even got to spar with Torrie and Maria. The Divas wanted to teach her a few defense moves so she could protect herself, and they also wanted to bring her into the Divas.

Kori went back to the hotel that night to get ready for her date with John. She really wanted things to work out for them. She showered, and dressed, and just as she finished putting on her shoes there was a knock on her door.

"Right on time." She said walking out with John.

"Trish asked me to give you this note that the front desk gave to her to give to you."

Kori opened the envelope addressed to her, and read the letter her face changing to shock as she read the whole thing.

"What's up?"

"It's from my mom. She's getting married, and she wants me to attend, and meet the family."

"That's cool."

Kori folded the letter back up "No it's not. My grandma probably forced her to invite me. She'll probably rag on me the whole time about how much I screwed my life up."

John led her to the elevator "Well let's show her how much you changed your life around. I'll go with you, and show her the man you snagged."

Kori laughed at his cockiness "Oh really?"

"Yeah."

"I'll send the r.s.v.p. Just don't forget I warned you."

"Okay."

They went to dinner, and a movie, and then they sat in the park looking at the stars till they went back to the hotel to go to sleep, and start a new day.


	14. Chapter 14

Author's note: If this chapter sucks I apologise. I just had major surgery monday, and I'm still out of it a bit. I'll make it up in the next chapter

* * *

Kori was packing her bag when John knocked on the room door. Trish answered.

"Hey John, she's packing, and rambling. You're just in time."

"Just how I like it."

Kori turned to face John "This is a terrible idea. We should just stay here."

John closed her suitcase and sat on the bed in front of Kori "You're gonna be fine. We'll go and have a great time."

"What if my mom says something and it scares you away?"

"Not gonna happen." He rubbed her cheek and brought her face down to kiss her.

"I'm holding you to that."

John grabbed her suitcase for the 3 days they were gonna be gone, and grabbed his then together they headed out to the cab to head to the airport.

As the plane took off Kori couldn't help but think back to the last time she saw her mother.

_"Mom I know what I'm doing."_

_"Your gonna turn into a whore if you keep heading down the road your on."_

_"Well they say like mother like daughter."_

_Kori's mother smacked her across the face "You get out of my house, and don't ever come back. Chad is bad news, and as long as you're with him I don't want to even know you."_

_"Great! What a mom."_

John saw the glazed look on Kori's face "What are you thinking?"

"She called me a whore."

It was just above a whisper but he heard her.

"Your not."

"John what if she can't forgive me for the past? I just want things to go back to how they were before Chad came in, and ruined it."

John put his arm around her "You'll work it out. It'll just take time."

Kori nodded as they landed on the airstrip.

The taxi ride to her mother's house was silent as her nerves got worse. Before she knew it she and John were standing on the porch of her mother's house staring at the door.

"Are you gonna knock?" John asked from behind her.

"I can't. I think I forgot to give Trish her schedule we should head back right away."

John rang the doorbell "Nice try."

Kori heard footsteps and held her breath as the door opened.

"Yes?" A woman answered and John could see the resemblance right away.

"Mom."

"Kori, I see you came after all."

"Nice to see you too. Mom I'd like you to meet John. John this is my mother Rebecca."

John held out his hand "Nice to meet you Ma'am."

Rebecca didn't budge "Charmed, I'm sure."

Kori handed her mom the present they bought just before leaving. "I didn't know what else to get you."

"Why are you here?"

"Because I wanted to wish you well in your marriage, and show you how I turned my life around."

Rebecca let them both into the house and told John to put the bags in the foyer. They then followed her into the kitchen where there was conversation going on that seemed to stop dead when Kori entered the room.

"Everyone you remember my daughter Kori."

A boy stood up and laughed "I didn't think you were gonna have strippers at the wedding."

"Gee Tony I see you still have no sense of good humor."

"Why did you come back?" A girl asked.

"Because I missed the put downs. Anyone else wanna take a crack at me?"

"Hello dear."

Kori turned around and saw her grandmother. "Gran, hi."

Kori gave her a hug and felt safe again.

"How are you dear? Who is this with you?"

"This is John Cena. We met at work. I'm doing really well; I'm Vince McMahon's assistant for the WWE."

"That's great dear. Is he an assistant?"

Kori smiled "No he's a wrestler."

"No way, you're dating a famous wrestler?"Troy said.

John turned to look at him "The WWE champ to be exact." He placed his arm around Kori and smiled.

"You do know she's a druggie right?"

"I'm not anymore, and I haven't been for years. I straightened out, and put my life back together."

"How long will this last?" Rebecca asked.

Kori's grandma had, had enough "Leave her be. We all make mistakes in life. At least she didn't get knocked up at 15 Rebecca, and give the baby up. Also Troy how is sitting on your moms couch all day long paying these days?"

"Guess everyone isn't as perfect as they think they are huh?" Kori said grabbing John's hand, and walking outside with her grandmother.

"Thanks gran for taking up for me."

"I always will. You hit a bumpy road, but I knew you'd work it out. Your to smart not too."

Kori hugged her grandma again before they went in to have a seat in the living room. Wrestling was on television, and everyone was watching it.

"Hey John I thought you were suppose to wrestle Kane?" Kori said as everyone looked at her, and she ignored them.

"Next week."

Batista's music hit and the crowd went wild. He had a microphone in his hand.

"**Two of our friends are at a family event tonight so I wanted to wish them the best, and to hurry up, and get back. Kori girl you're missed and John better rest up, because I'm coming after the belt.**"

Kori laughed "Better start the double workouts."

"Nah, I can take him."

"I can't believe you work for the WWE. Talk about luck. One time hooker moves onto better things." Misty, her cousin said.

"Well what can I say? They rather have a whore than an ugly bitch."

John had enough "Kori let's go back home. Obviously they have no compassion for you or forgiveness. I'm not gonna let you all tare her down just to make yourselves feel good. Kori is an amazing person, and your ignorance isn't something she needs."

John grabbed her hand and the bags and they headed back to the airport.

"Thank you John for what you said back there." Kori said as the got into the taxi.

"You don't need them in your life. You're better than that, and you have a lot of people who love you."

Kori felt a sense of happiness as they left her hometown. A sense of closure on her past. She couldn't wait for the new beginning with John that she had.

They reached the hotel around 3 that morning and Kori stayed with John the rest of the night. He held her close all night as they slept, and when she woke the next morning she felt complete. More so than she had in the past. John smiled as he felt her move beside him, and knew this was where she was meant to be, and he was gonna make sure that's where she stayed.


End file.
